Mudblood
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: A scene between Hermione and Draco in the library. Just something that's floated around in my head for a while now, it doesn't belong to any of my stories.


**Just a scene that has managed to play in my head a few times now when brainstorming. I felt the need to get this one out.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Watch where you're walking Granger," his voice stung, like the prickling feeling that makes a person's skin crawl when diving into icy waters. He was cold today.<p>

Hermione lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from the pile of books that was splayed across the floor of the library. She defiantly gazed into his stormy stare and jutted out her chin.

"It's Granger today is it?" She asked cooly, causing him to narrow his glare. "You're giving me whiplash, Draco."

"Have you allowed yourself to fall under the false impression that you've grown to mean something to me?" Draco challenged, a thin hint of amusement laced into his words. "I assure you, it would be foolish to do so. I don't think snogging behind bookshelves is directly related to _caring,_ Granger. If you're going to allow that overworked brain of yours to mix the two, then I'll have to find somebody else to use for my pleasure."

Hermione had to admit, that his words stung her a bit, but she wasn't the type to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. She waved her wand, summoning her fallen books back into her arms and set them upon the shelf beside them.

"I know you care," she said quietly, eliciting a noise of protest from the man in front of her. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't keep coming back." She insisted smugly, raising her eyes to meet his once again.

She felt satisfaction at the temporary flash of embarressment in his gaze, and she knew she had struck a chord.

"I don't know why you keep pretending I don't mean anything to you Malfoy," she told him, her voice becoming rather stony. "Are you afraid to let yourself show some real emotion?" She asked, growing angrier with each word.

He opened his mouth to retort, fixing his face into that of a statue, but that only amplified Hermione's anger.

"Don't even start _Draco. _I'm tired of hearing your excuses," she huffed. "I might believe you if it was only snogging amongst the stacks, but I'm not an idiot. I'm tired of this stupid game of yours or whatever it is. You don't walk the lake with a girl or send her flowers anonymously if you're only interested in the snogging," she glared.

His expression faltered, and she was silently happy to see _her _Draco emerging. She didn't understand why she always had to push him for this.

"I've told you Hermione, we're nothing," he quipped, not in a harsh way. "We can't be, so just keep your mouth shut."

Hermione snorted and turned away from him, gathering her books and walking further down the aisle, only to have him follow.

"Don't be like that," he demanded, his voice softening. "Look I'm sorry, I bumped into you, it wasn't your fault. Will you stop this little hough of yours now? I wanted to take you somewhere." He smiled with all of his Malfoy charm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, I will not." She whipped around to face him, startling him with her quick movements. "I will _not _be your play thing anymore Draco. I'm _sick _of it."

She threw her books back down on a shelf and put her hands on her hips, her voice growing in volume.

"I am tired of sneaking around and being your dirty little secret," she poked him in the chest accusingly. "If I'm not good enough for you to show to your friends then you can't have me," she declared, bordering upon hysterics.

Draco threw his hands up to protect himself, allowing a look of shock to grace his features at her words, but she kept going.

"What's the matter? Am I not pretty enough? Are you ashamed of me?" She demanded. "No that's not it is it? It's the same old thing it's always been." She whipped her wand out and shook it madly in his face, causing red sparks to fly out of the tip. "No matter how you try and convince me you've changed, and you're different, you're still the same arrogant little bigot I knew in first year." She all but yelled.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, his eyebrows furrowed in rising anger at her accusations, but she once again cut him off.

"I'm never be anything more than a _mudblood _to you will I Malfoy?" She spat, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'll never be good enough to breathe your precious _pureblood _air. I'm too vile aren't I?" She demanded.

She whipped her wand through the air like a sword and brought it down upon her palm like a knife. Draco watched mesmorized as the scarlet colored wetness pooled in her palm, he couldn't take his eyes from the sight.

"This is the problem isn't it?" She demanded, waving her bloody palm in front of his face, before reaching out and grabbing his hand with the same hand. She struck his palm with her wand and he winced as a deep slice was made in his sensitive flesh. Then Hermione grasped his hand in hers. To any onlookers, they would appear to be two lovers, holding hands.

Draco could feel the warm blook trickle down his wrist, but he was nolonger sure of whose it was, as Hermione's blood and his own mixed together.

"There," she cried triumphantly. "Now yours is dirty too."

With that she dropped his hand and stormed away from him and out of the library, leaving a very awestruck Draco Malfoy in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :]<strong>


End file.
